


Together with you is my favorite place to be

by AloapMia



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloapMia/pseuds/AloapMia
Summary: It's Senne's birthday. Zoë makes him feel loved and she always knows what would make him happy.
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 12





	Together with you is my favorite place to be

Weekend mornings are without a doubt Senne’s favorites.

On weekend mornings, instead of having to get out of at dawn with the very annoying beeping sound of the alarm clock and without his soul mate at his side, he was allowed to sleep in, snuggle with Zoë in bed and the only thing he had to worry about was what to have for breakfast.

Naturally, Senne couldn’t be happier about the fact that today, January 16th happens to be a Saturday. Not only was Zoë obligated to spoil him all day long, but also, he was able to enjoy the morning, what a perfect match!

Senne smiled in delight, taking in the sight of the almost naked figure sleeping soundly by his side. He couldn’t help but think that Zoë’s face looked adorable when she wasn’t frowning, when her dark lashes seemed longer, brushing against her cheeks, and her awfully cute and sleepy head with her messy hair was resting on the pillow.

Senne’s hands reached out, trying to uselessly smooth out the small tufts of untidy blond hair here and there. He really loves waking up to Zoë’s dumb face.

With an amused chuckle after failing to fix Zoë’s hair, he came closer and pulled his sleeping lover into a hug. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed his chin above Zoë’s head, tangling their legs even more on the blankets, and rearranging their precious dark gray blanket around them.

Senne sighed in contentment as he basked on the warmth of Zoë’s skin and the fresh scent of the bedsheets, so relaxing that made him pay no mind to the heaviness of his body, still a bit sore from last night's make out session.

Thin rays of sunlight filtered through the cream-colored curtains of Zoë’s bedroom, shedding a gentle light over the walls, the scattered pillows, and the framed photo of their last weekend trip as lovers on the bed stand, creating the atmosphere of a cozy winter morning.

“Stop staring at me like this, it’s creepy!” Muttered Zoë with a hoarse voice when after opening her eyes, she was greeted by a beautiful view of her lover with a smiling face.

Senne laughed. “It’s hard not to stare at yourself when you look so pretty. It’s not my fault If I find you so cute when you’re sleeping!” He answered.

Zoë, scowled, raises her eyes to the sky, which only made Senne laugh again.

“Shut up, that’s just make you look worse!”

“You don’t think that.” Said Senne, still wearing a smile on his lips.

Zoë sighed loudly and frowned again. “Isn’t it too early for you already being this annoying?” She said.

“If I annoy you so much, why are you still holding me?” He answered.

And she was. Zoë’s legs were tangled with Senne’s own and both her arms surrounded Senne’s waist, in the same way that they fell asleep and when in the middle of the night she unconsciously sought Senne’s body in her sleep.

Zoë sighed as one of her hands left Senne’s waist to ruffle her blond, already messy hair.

“Whatever. Stop wasting time and get up!” said Zoë.

“No way, keep hugging me!” Ordered Senne as he tightened his grip on Zoë, with a big smile. He made a pause and said “Please!” with his puppy eyes.

He was absolutely not letting Zoë out of bed without some more cuddles first. It was his birthday after all, and above all he was well aware that Zoë could never dare to say no to him, not on his birthday.

“Stop looking at me like that, it won’t work this time!” Scowled Zoë.

Senne laughed again. “Come on, just a couple of minutes more… Please!”

He didn’t wait for her answer before hugging Zoë tightly once again. He softly kissed her neck and gently stroked her hair, while waiting for Zoë’s will to inevitably fall.

And it did.

“How much longer do I have to hug you?” Asked Zoë with a resigned sigh as her arm went back to hug Senne’s waist. The warmth of her embrace made Senne’s smile turn wider with satisfaction.

“How about all day long?” He suggested.

Zoë scoffed, but her hands were already affectionately stoking Senne’s face.

“You’re crazy. When are we supposed to get up, then?”

“No getting up. Just cuddles and kisses!” Said Senne, hugging Zoë even tighter.

“Seppe…”

He could tell that Zoë was trying to appear intentionally harsh because she was not good at admitting these things. Zoë would never say out loud that she loves hugs and kisses as much as Senne does. Luckily, there was no actual need for words between them for Senne to figure out that Senne was still making an effort to maintain her stern facade.

“How about you already forgot to get up?” Says Senne, displaying a flirty smile before kissing Zoë’s jaw, starting a series of gentle kisses, going up to her cheek, to the corner of her mouth and finally to her lips.

“Only cause it’s your birthday.” Whispered Zoë, and with that, another long time passed went by in which they kept fidgeting and rolling to whichever position that felt comfortable to keep their snuggling. Zoë left butterfly kisses all over Senne’s face, on his neck, his hand, his shoulders, his hairs, and even his eyes. The brush of Zoë’s lips on his skin and the touch of her delicate hands, caressing him with such gentleness made appreciation bloom on Senne’s chest. He felt loved, cherished, needed. This wasn't the first time that he felt this, but it was the best feeling in the whole world, and it made it really hard for him to stop smiling.

The minutes passed unnoticed as they continued exchanging kisses and caresses, stirring around on the bed, legs and arms tangled and Zoë clinging onto Senne as if he was her favorite pillow. All the comfort that came from being like that with his favorite person by his side, made Senne wish that they could stay in this bed the whole weekend and even more. He yawned, curling up on Zoë’s chest, not wasting any of the time they got left in bed.

“Should I make you some tea?” Asked Senne in a whisper.

“Ne, I was thinking of taking you to that café you like, sounds good?”

“Yeah… I still don’t want to get up though…” Answered Senne, yawning once again.

“You are incorrigible!” Whispered Zoë with an affectionate note. “Come on!” She kissed Senne’s forehead and slipped away for her boyfriend’s embrace, making Senne almost pout at the loss of Zoë’s warmth.

Zoë sat on the edge of the bed and flexed her arm to her nape to stretch, unwarily making every muscle in her naked back gain a more defined look. Senne stared at the inciting view in front of him. Only Zoë’s back was already a good sight, every part of Zoë’s body is magnificent.

“Why are you still in bed?” Urged Zoë, as she pulled some clothes from the side drawer and her cloth rack, and started putting it on her. She’s now wearing a light cream turtleneck sweater and a black skirt with black sheer tights. It’s an outfit that Senne had bought her as one of her Christmas presents a few weeks ago. She knows that Senne loves when she’s wearing dresses or skirts, he says that it makes her look prettier, even if of course she is pretty in any case. She also knows that he loves this outfit, and that he would be happy that she’s wearing his present.

“It’s just that you’re looking really pretty from here.”

Zoë winced, taking one of the pillows and throwing it in Senne’s direction.

“Get dressed, please!”

With a loud cackle, Senne finally rolled out of the bed. He put a light grey hoodie and a pair of dark navy blue jeans.

They both stumbled carelessly around the place, getting themselves ready, and once Senne was done, he sat with his phone on the still unmade bed to wait for Zoë to finish fixing up her messy hair and putting some make-up.

All the congratulation messages that jumped on Senne’s phone screen as soon as he unblocked it, could never fail to make him smile. Texts and posts from his close friends. The funny text of Milan made him smile wider. He texted him back, thanking him and promising to let him have the flatshare for the next weekend or whenever he needs it.

He continued to reply to the posts and texts until he noted that the group chat he had with his friends since elementary school had a bunch or unread messages.

Senne laughed. No matter how stupid the stupid the conversation with his friends can be sometimes, the only idea they thought about him for his birthday was endearing, he was really forward to seeing them.

“What are you laughing at?” Asked Zoë. Senne smiled at her as soon as he heard and saw her.

“It’s just the group chat I had with my friends. The guys are saying that we should meet up next week to celebrate my birthday.” He explained. “I usually organize a little evening gathering to celebrate my birthday with my friends. But this year, it’s different, so they’re asking if I’m considering doing it next week.”

“Sure, we can plan that later. Shall we go?” Asked Zoë.

With a nod, Senne stoop up and took Zoë’s hand, smiling and looking forward to the day ahead as they went out of the flat.

* * *

Going for a stroll around the city was one of Senne’s favorite activities. And of course, the appeal of it grew exponentially when Zoë went with him. He loved that although her girlfriend wasn’t a fan of public displays of affection, she was always willing to hug him or hold his hand when walking around the city but never daring to look him in the eye while doing so. Senne couldn’t help but find it adorable, after all, trying hard to be serious and cool while actually feeling shy was a very Zoë-thing to do.

In January, even on a sunny day, the air was chilly and dry. The bald trees on the side of the road enhanced the cozy appearance and a bunch of people going around back and forth with no hurries made that Saturday a fairly peaceful one, note Senne, closely holding his girlfriend’s hand, making their way to his favorite café.

“It’s a bit cold today, isn’t it?” Commented Senne.

“We can take seats inside.”

“Ow, won’t you give me your coat so that I’m not cold anymore?” Asked Senne with a teasing smile, knowing exactly what Zoë would do.

“That’s you’re thing to giving me your jacket when I’m cold, not mine!” Teasingly said Zoë, but still let go of Senne’s hand to place her arm around his waist instead. Senne smiles satisfied enjoying the comfort that came from walking close like a cheesy couple.

The smell of freshly ground coffee and pastries baking in the oven, filled Senne’s nostrils when he opened the café’s door, making him crave the whole variety of coffee and desserts almost instantly.

They sat at a small table near a window. Senne knew that if he asked for it, Zoë would be kind enough to spoil him and buy him all the treats he asked for, but in the end, he decided to go with a flat white, a bagel, waffles and some pancakes he knew that Zoë liked too.

It wasn’t long until Zoë was back with a cup of flat white, a ginger tea and all their snacks on a tray.

They ate, planning on what place to stop by next, and fooled around the whole time, as they always did. Senne loved those pointless, playful conversations with Zoë holding hands over the table and being disgustingly adorable. It was his birthday after all, why not indulge a bit more and let themselves come off as being a cheesy couple ridiculously in love?

After eating, they headed to spend the rest of the day wandering around. They stopped at whatever Senne wanted to see or do, grabbed occasional street snacks, shoved each other around, fooling in the middle of the way, and Senne took every single opportunity he had to keep taking pictures and selfies, making sure that Zoë appeared in all of them, whether aware of the picture and glaring at the camera or unaware and distracted in the background. By the end of the day, Senne was going to have a new batch of cute and silly pictures with Zoë.

“Hey, could you get me that as a birthday present?” Said Senne with a mischievous grin as he jokingly pointed at a black sports car in an exhibition.

Zoë scoffed. “Wouldn’t you like something cheaper? This car, as beautiful as it is, doesn’t fit my budget. But are they anything I could buy you for your birthday?”

“I'd like you. You’re the best birthday present I could never have! You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and more. I love you Zoë Loockx” It was a cheesy answer, but he couldn’t help the way he grinned, proud of himself for thinking of it so fast.

Zoë rolled her eyes. “I love you too Senne De Smet. But I'm serious I want to buy you a present. It’s your 20th birthday, it’s important for me”

“I’m serious too, schat. Being with you is a gift in itself. In fact, you're the best birthday present I could ever ask for. Just wij twee.” Senne said leaning over to press a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Seppe!” Zoë laughs and gives him a little slap while whispering something exasperated but very loving.

They walk in silence a few more minutes before Zoë spoke up again. “I know that you can buy everything you want. But today it’s your birthday, if you want something, I could get it.”

Senne wasn’t sure how to respond to this. Sure, his previous responses were obnoxiously sappy, but they weren’t untrue. The thing he treasured most was the time he got to spend with Zoë, no matter what they were doing. But it was clear that she wanted to get him something. He wondered, for a second, if she felt obligated to give him gifts.

That thought was stopped in its tracks when Zoë rolled her eyes and, having somehow figured out his thoughts, said, “I know I don’t have to get you anything. But I want to. You deserve the world, Senne.”

Senne hummed in thought. What he really wanted was a day where he and Zoë didn’t have to do anything, where they could just relax together. But Zoë was insistent on this gift thing, and Senne figured that there were a few simple pleasures that he wanted. “I want some snacks and the movie I talked you about last time. The one that I want to watch with you.” he finally decided.

“You could have almost anything in the world, and you decide on snacks and a movie?” Zoë asked, her tone both fond and incredulous.

Senne grinned. “Yup. Snacks, a movie and you.”

Zoë snorted in laughter. “Weirdo, all that work to acquire your toned body and now you ask for snacks as a birthday gift?” She said. Senne stuck out his tongue at her.

He had a feeling that this was going to be his best birthday yet.

* * *

They were walking in the park near to the river, the one where they made their first picnic date, around lunch time.

“There’s another thing I want to do today… I know it’s winter time but...” Said Senne.

Zoë cut him off. “Tell me. We’ll do everything you want”

“Do you remember all our picnic dates at this place? I want another one today. I think we could go shopping for some food too before going back here for lunch.”

“Of course I remember. I could never forget the moments I spent with you. And I love your idea, but we didn’t bring blankets with us.”

“I’m sure we can find a cozy and warm blanket while shopping for food. And you know that food tastes better outside.” Said Senne with his puppy eyes.

“Hm, yes, so let’s do this” approved Zoë with a smile.

Once back on the spot, and after installing all the things they bought, there was a large red and white checkered blanket spread out, with another large blanket spread over it, for more comfort. On the blankets was the picnic basket, filled with goodies like sandwiches, crackers, bowls of soup, slices of pie, various bowls of fruits and an alcohol-free drink.

“I think we’re good!” Said Zoë before giving a sweet kiss to Senne.

“It looks great!” said Senne with a big smile on his face.

Together, they sat down on the blanket. Zoë emptied out the contents of the basket in front of them, all laid out neatly, and then took out some plates and bowls. Senne picked out his favorite treats to eat first. Zoë smiled as they just ate quietly, enjoying each other's company.

After eating their fill, Senne reached for the raspberries package, spilling one onto Zoë’s mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her. Zoë grabbed one of the chocolate bites and slipped it into Senne’s open mouth. The way Senne groaned had an immediate effect on Zoë who was determined not to give in to his own desire but to make this all about Senne.

She took the bowl of chocolates bites but as Senne leaned forward to take one, he tossed it into her own mouth and moaned with equal enthusiasm. Senne made to grab the raspberries and Zoë leaned in for another kiss, easing him down onto the blanket while they continued kissing.

Senne grabbed a raspberry then leaned forward for a kiss before depositing the raspberry into Zoë’s mouth. 

“Thank you for this, Senne!” Zoë said as he reached for another raspberry.

 _“_ This is nice, isn’t it?” 

She agreed. “Just you and me, and some raspberries.”

Senne reached down, captured Zoë’s face in both hands and guided her up to meet in another lingering kiss.

“For the record, we didn’t need the raspberries for this to be nice. Just you being here is enough.” Zoë whispered. “You’ve always been there for me, and I love you Senne, so much.”

“I love you too Zoë.” he said before kissing Zoë again.

They lay down and cuddle with the blankets around them, looking at each other and kissing. Time past, and she surprised herself when he roused her by tickling her, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Come on!” Said Zoë in a way to escape Senne’s tickle. “We’re going to be late.”

Senne shook his head with a little laught. “Zoë, the movie starts in more than one hour. We couldn’t be late, even if we walk to the movie theater.”

* * *

Since it's Senne's birthday, Zoë is the one who paid for the tickets, drinks, candies and popcorns. They settled in the middle row, a few minutes to go before the movie starts.

Senne glances around and is surprised to see that there is no one except them at this film show. He holds back a giggle because that might be better, Zoë never stops chatting, even during movies. Not that he minds.

They nibble while the movie, a romantic action movie that Senne has wanted to see since its release, continues to play. After a while, Senne runs out of snacks and Zoë gives him hers. Zoë moved closer to Senne and put her head on his shoulder. As if by reflex, Senne tilts her head so that it rests on his.

As the plot unfolds, they both keep quiet to better appreciate the film. Zoë sometimes comments on the actions or play of the main characters, and Senne simply nods in agreement. Finally, the protagonists confide in each other, and Zoë begins to smile with excitement, straightens up and leaves Senne's shoulder.

As the young couple kiss, Senne hugs Zoë and leans over so that he can kiss her cheek, gently. Zoë enjoys Senne's embrace, and turns her face so they can kiss. They kiss tenderly for a moment, forgetting that the film is still in progress. But this does not bother them as they are too focused on their embrace and their sweet exchange.

They break up just in time to see the lead actress slap her boyfriend, and Senne laughs as Zoë swears under her breath that they have missed an important moment. They now hold hands instead of kissing, to focus on the film, picking up clues here and there to understand why the main couple is fighting. Senne caresses Zoë's hand while he holds it, and it's a beautiful feeling.

* * *

At quarter past seven, when they arrived at “Casa Zoë & Milan”, his friends were already there. The kitchen, the living room of the flat was arranged with decorations, wrapped presents, food and snacks, games, and music for his surprise birthday party.

“Senne!” Cried Milan, running to throw himself into his arms, instantly followed by Max, Luka, Robbe and all Senne’s friends, who surrounded him in an asphyxiating all way group hug, laughing and babbling happy birthday wishes while Zoë got her revenge for the day, snapping a couple of pictures of the messy group.

The racket of the crew did not decrease even after they finished setting the drinks on the table, together with the pots of homemade food. They had dinner and a couple of drinks before moving on to the traditional board games tournament, as Senne and his friends used to do in the past years.

Around nine, Milan, Robbe and Zoë, entered the living room, bringing with them the cake that Zoë promised a few weeks ago to Senne during one of their walks when Senne saw this chocolate cake in the shop window at a pastry shop, and their respective little gifts. Zoë did hers a few days before. It's an album of their favorite photos, with 'Wij twee' and '02 mei 2020' on the front page. There is also a mug with their initials entwined in a heart, and snacks and candies inside the mug.

Zoë hugged Senne and gave him a soft kiss. “Happy 20th birthday my love.”

The gathering went on after past three, though everyone knew that being out so late wasn’t the smartest idea.

Watching the utter disarray that he and Zoë would have to clean after everything was over, Senne sighed with contentment. It had been a perfect day, a perfect birthday, with a perfect date and a perfect surprise party with his friends and his loved one. The way Zoë would go out of her ways like that just to make sure that he had a special day on his birthday, made him feel incredibly grateful and lucky. And that made him smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed as much as i did when I wrote it. Even if I rewrote some parts of this fic like a thousand times, I’m still doubting about them, so if you have remarks/suggestions/ideas feel free to share them with me, here or on my tumblr (same username as here). And thank you so much for reading it, it means a lot for me. ♥


End file.
